In existing simulated fireplaces, electronic flame or simulated flame is often used in a flame simulator to provide the fireplace an optical visual effect and to play a role in decoration. The flame simulators of the fireplaces are generally divided into the following two types: in the first type, a group of ribbons are suspended above a simulated comburent and disposed behind a semi-transparent plastic screen and a mirror glass, and the ribbons are blown by air and projected onto the glass surface to produce flicking lights to simulate burning flame, and this structure is adopted in the patent electric fireplace heater disclosed on May 11, 2005 with a public number of CN2699165; in the second type, a rotary movable motor-driven light source is installed behind a simulated branch-shaped charcoal combustion medium, a flame-shaped wall, a light-transmitting screen and a mirror glass are arranged in front of the light source, the movable light source drives the blades of the rotating shaft of the light source or a light-transmitting screen of a hollow cylinder, the lights reflected by the light source or emitted by the light-transmitting hole on a light-transmitting cover pass through the flame holes on the flame-shaped wall, then a flame shape is generated, the flame shape is projected onto the light-transmitting screen and the mirror glass to simulate flame in visual effect, and this structure is adopted in the patent flame simulator of electric heater disclosed on Dec. 19, 2001 with an application number of CN1327138. The two types of devices can both simulate the visual effect of flame and, at the same time, have the following disadvantages: on one hand, the simulated flame is displayed on the imaging screen in a manner of projection while its visual effect is presented behind the simulated charcoal, lacking visual depth, sense of hierarchy and stereoscopic impression; on the other hand, the simulation effect is not so realistic for the sound of charcoal combustion is not taken into consideration and the brightness of the simulated charcoal is unchanged.